Fanten Expo/Fantasy Factory
Welcome to the Fantendo World '13 presentation of Fantasy Factory, held by . The style of this presentation will just be me talking to you, not really official, since for me, it's just about announcing my projects and not really to act like I'm Iwata or Reggie. Enjoy! ---- Contents 1. Boy in Blue 2. Community (game) 3. Dream Factory 2: Arabian Nights ---- Boy in Blue Nothing really special, I just want to let you know some things about the planning for Boy in Blue for those who actually care and thought I'm abandoning it. As you may know, the game is far from done, I'm just making some small edits so now and then, so it isn't really a project that'll be done in a few weeks. I'll continue and really work on it in like a month, since I do have lots of sparetime then (Summer Break). I'll really try my best on making it a great article. Some info I can give you for now is that the game will have around 7/8 kingdoms (it is possible the game's page is saying something else though), each with their unique theme and music, enemies and challenges. The soundtrack will consist of around 12 songs, being a song for every kingdom, a main theme and credits theme, an epilogue theme and possibly some others as well. I also already have ideas for Boy in Blue 2, but I'll reveal that when this game is done. ---- Community (game) Next is Community. This will be one of my smaller projects, it will be a Wii U e-Shop title based on the TV show, in which Dean Pelton asks the study group to help to save the school from being taken over by City College. The game will include around 15 minigames, each with unique gameplay and each based on the original show (for example a minigame in which the player must defeat the City College army in paintball, or should get out of the school before they get bitten by zombies). Each minigame has its own levels included, whether it's just a harder version or a new environment. Most of these minigames will take place in familair places, like the cafeteria or the library, and even the dreamatorium. The main cast of the show will be the playables, but others from the show will make an appearance as well, mostly acting like villains or just making a small appearance. The game will be made in around a month, I hope you're looking forward to it. ---- Dream Factory 2: Arabian Nights Moving on to my last and main announcement of this presentation: The sequel to Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic, this time for Wii U. You may wonder why I changed the sub-name to Arabian Nights instead of Return to Subcon. Well, that's because the characters don't return to Subcon, instead, they're now in a dream world that's very similair to their actual hometown. The story involves Wart who recovered from his defeat and is out for revenge on Imajin and his family. However, Wart still has not recovered enough to escape the dream world, so he decides to go to the dream world-variant of the town the family lives in, take it over, and from there, trying to get stronger so he could finally escape the dream world and take over their actual town. The family then enters the dream world to stop Wart before he escapes. So the game will have an Eastern theme, but there are also various elements returning. For one, it will feature the same playable cast as in the first game, and most enemies return as well. The gameplay will be quite similair as well, but with some differences and new elements added. For example, the player can visit the Market Place in the new map and buy items they can use in their adventure. Most levels have mini-bosses, usually Birdos, and every area has two main bosses. These main bosses will mostly be new villains with each an unique attacking style that make unique use of the Wii U's Gamepad. For the soundtrack, it's already done, it will contain 6 songs, containing 3 different overworld themes, a castle/boss theme, a final level theme and a credits theme, each Eastern themed. Here's the Main (Overworld) Theme: I'll upload the others when I make the page, which will be in something like a month, just like the others. ---- So, that's it for now, it's all I can tell you at this moment. I might add some small things if I see I forgot something or made a mistake though. I hope you're looking forward to new info about my projects, and thank you very much for your interest. Have a nice day! Category:Fantendo World '13